mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lindsaysbiggestfan/KAK Contest Entry - Draxia
DraxiaALT.jpg|Draxia's Alternate Biography Within the flesh pits of the vile sorcerer, Shang Tsung, the first attempt at Kitana’s replacement was being created. However, unlike the clone’s follower, Mileena, this clone was fully human. After she was nurtured to health, she was named Draxia, and was ordered to assassinate the Earthrealm monk Kung Lao secretly as a test to see if she was fit to replace Kitana, without neither princess or anyone else to knowing about her. While the shoalin monk was mediating in the gardens at night, Draxia saw this as her chance to attack and kill him. She struck first with a leap kick, and the two engaged in kombat. While the monk fought fiercely, Draxia managed to win. Shang Tsung, who was watching from the shadows, ordered her to finish him. Draxia took out her Sun - Moon Blades, but she dropped them after looking into the monk’s pleading eyes. She, like all humans, had feelings of sympathy. The sorcerer was so enraged at Draxia’s failure to kill her opponent that he struck her down with his magic. Kung Lao, seeing this woman that spared his life being struck down, attacked Shang Tsung. After a brutal beat down from the sorcerer, Kung Lao was rescued by Raiden, but Draxia still remained. Shang Tsung starred at the weakened woman that laid at his feet with no remorse. She was nothing but a failed experiment to him. Draxia and Kung Lao met again at the end of the tournament. He pleaded to her to come to Earthrealm with him and train at the Wu Shi Academy, in which she agreed to do so, seeing that Shang Tsung did no longer care for her. She was introduced to a welcoming Raiden and the other Earthrealm fighters who were happy to have another fighter on their side. Back in Earthrealm, Draxia joined in on the celebration of victory for Earthrealm. Though, the celebration was short - lived when fleets of Tarkatan came and overran the academy. After they left, the forces of light saw that their newest member had been taken away with the savages back to Outworld. Lui Kang and Sonya were sent to free the masters, while Jax, Cage, and the thunder god himself went to meet Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. Kung Lao was to find Draxia. In his search, he encountered and fought Kitana. After his successful fight, he forced the princess to show him where Draxia was kept. She lead Kung Lao to the Acid Bath, and then she quickly disappeared. Draxia tried to warn her rescuer that this was a trap but it was to late. The monk was forced to fight the shokan warrior, Sheeva. After another successful fight, Kung Lao got his friend down from the chains that held her. The two then went to the Coliseum, where the tournament was taking place. With Sonya and Jax no longer in Outworld and with Cage and Smoke both defeated, Raiden sends Kung Lao to fight for Earthrealm. Draxia kisses him for good luck and tells him to win for the two of them. She watches as Kung Lao wins the first battle, and is devastated at watching his death. By Shao Kahn. Against the wills of Raiden, she goes up against the emperor. Though she was clearly outmatched, Draxia still managed to win. She is congratulated by the remaining Earthrealmers, but is still deeply sadden about the death of her loved one. 　She is not seen again until Raiden’s meeting with Earth warriors. She also fights alongside her friends during Sindel’s attack. When Kitana is fighting against her mother, Draxia comes to her aid. Sindel, however, easily beats and kills the two. Draxia is seen again when Quan Chi resurrects the fallen. She is ordered by Quan Chi to attack Raiden along with some others. Ending Draxia had killed the emperor that killed her loved one. Gaining fear from Shang Tsung, he promised to revive Kung Lao. After his revival, the two started a conquest in a new realm in the name of Earthrealm. After the conquest, Draxia realized she made a big mistake. The realm the two conquered was no new realm, but the realm of Earth. When Shang Tsung had revived Kung Lao, she realized it was one of his sinister plans to conquer Eartrealm. However, this was all too late. The socerer himself appeared behind Draxia, and stole her soul. Appearance Draxia wears a revealing bikini like top and bottom made from leather. Unlike the other female ninjas, she does not wear a mask to conceal her face. Her body features are almost the same as the princess due to being a clone. ﻿ Combat characteristics Draxia's fighting style is called Mi Zong. Due to being trained in that manner of style, she must work on deceptive hand movements, intricate footwork, varied kicks, and high leaps. As another advantage to the Mi Zong, Draxia is very mobile and flexible. While using her Sun - Moon Blades, Draxia has no true style of using them. Although making beautiful and graceful attacks most of the time, she isn't afraid to do anything to win while using them. As the more damage Draxia seems to take, the more reckless she becomes in fighting.﻿ Special Moves *T'wirling Fury '- Draxia spins around with her Sun - Moon Blades out in a maroon colored cloud. If the blades touches the enemy, the enemy falls down. An enchanted version of this move is called Mobile Wreck in which she basically does the same thing except she is able to move in a straight line. *'Blade Swipe '- Draxia swipes at her enemy with her razor sharp Sun - Moon blades. This move is taken from Kitana. *'Blade Lift '- Draxia uses her blades to levitate her enemy in the air. This is another move taken from Kitana *'Raising Sun Falling Moon' - Draxia throws her blades at the enemy one at a time. The first one is thrown horizontally with the second one following but going upward. If the second hits the enemy, it will cause them to go up in the air and up for a juggle combo. As she loses more health, the more of the chances of her missing her target. *'Missing in Action '- Draxia vanishes in a maroon cloud. She then reappears uderneath her enemy coming up with a punch. *'X-Ray Move - You've been Replaced': Draxia makes a flip over her enemy while at the same time grabbing their head. This results in a snapped neck. She then brings their head down to her knee, smashing their face. To finish, Draxia pulls on their leg, causing ligament to rip as well as muscle. Fatalities *Kiss of Explosion: Draxia kisses her enemies, causing them to explode within mere seconds. *'Worst Date Ever': Draxia goes up to her enemy as if about to give them a kiss. Placing her hands on their head, she quickly smashes her head in their face, knocking them down. She then crawls onto her enemy, gives a smirk, and then jabs her hand right in their gut. Other *Babality: Baby Kitana shows up ,and the two look at each other confused. After a bit, Draxia pushes Kitana down saying in a baby tone, " Meh is princess." Character Relationships *Created by Shang Tsung in his Flesh Pits *Was to replace the princess *Odered to kill Kung Lao as a test, but failed *Develops a crush on Kung Lao *Joins the Forces of Light after seeing Shang Tsung no longer wants her *Gets capture by Tarkata while celebrating Earthrealm's victory *Held in the Acid Bath by Sheeva *Rescued by Kung Lao *Defeats Shao Kahn after he killed Kung Lao *Helps her friends ward off the invasion by Sindel *Dies by Sindel while trying to help Kitana *Resurrected by Quan Chi *Fights off Raiden﻿ Stage Relationships *Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits - Created there by Shang Tsung *Wu Shi Acedemy - Celebrated victory, and also got captured by Tarkata. *Acid Bath - Held there by Sheeva, but was freed by Kung Lao *The Temple - Died by Sindel there *Netherealmm - Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him Trivia *Her image was drawn in MS Paint by her creator. ﻿ Category:Blog posts